The sign of three
by Xenophilica
Summary: Ella debio ver las claras señales, nada de eso debio tomarla por sorpresa. Las señales del tercero, no era una referencia hacia su bebé, si no a él. ¡Johnlock!


Xeno. por aca!

Chicas, estoy devuelta, lamento tanto la desaparicion, pero la escuela, las tareas y las practicas no me dan tiempo para seguir con mi hobbie favorito, La escritura :3

En fin, ¡Nadie dijo que estudiar medicina era facil!... asi que a darle.

Espero les guste este fic, que en realidad no siento que se compara con algo que haya escrito anterior mente, pero aun no estoy al 100 con esta pareja, lamento mucho eso...

Enjoy!

Sherlock Holmes asi como John Watson, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la serie a la BBC.

* * *

**_The sign of three_**

**_.-+*¨~¨*+-.-+*¨~¨*+-.-+*¨~¨*+-..-+*¨~¨*+-._**_**  
**_

Mary Morstan debió haberlo visto venir, las señales eran bastante claras, en cierto modo, no debió sorprenderle la escena que encontró justo en el piso de la sala del 221B de la calle Baker.

John y Sherlock, uno al lado del otro, juntos y abrazados. El detective básicamente usaba el pecho del doctor como si de una almohada se tratara, mientras que John lo aferraba con sus brazos por la espalda.

Las señales eran claras, nada de eso debió tomarla por sorpresa. Las señales del tercero.

Sabía que de debió sospechar algo desde el día de la boda, cuando Sherlock termino de tocar aquella hermosa pieza de vals. No, debió de haberlo visto desde mucho antes, desde que el detective se apareció en aquel restaurante la primera vez que se vieron.

Y lo peor no era no haberse dado cuenta, lo peor era haber ayudado a que aquella escena, en el departamento, se hiciera realidad.

—Yo hablare con él—. Le había dicho al detective la noche de su aparición. —Lo convenceré, no te preocupes—.

El brillo en los ojos de Sherlock debió ser señal de alerta, pero lo dejo pasar creyendo que exageraba. Después llego la mañana siguiente y un John con crema de afeitar en su rostro se hizo presente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —. Había preguntado ella con una sonrisa.

—Aseándome—. Contesto el rubio.

— ¡Genial! Seis meses de besos peludos para mí, llega su Alteza y…—.

— ¡No estoy aseándome para Sherlock Holmes! —.

— ¿Entonces porque te afeitas?—.

—Porque no te gusta—.

—A Sherlock no le gusta—. Dijo la rubia con burla

— ¡Al parecer a nadie!—. Dijo con algo de fastidio. Mary solo pudo reír.

—Entonces, ¿Iras a verlo después del trabajo?—. Pregunto la rubia siguiendo con el juego.

— ¡Cállate!—.

— ¿O qué?—. Reto Mary, a lo que John solo la miro por un momento.

—O me casare contigo—.

Y eso fue suficiente para mantener a Mary ilusionada, cuando en verdad todo aquello era una mentira, una pantalla a favor de John "No soy gay" Watson, y ella lo creyó.

Sabía que algo había cambiado ligeramente aquel 5 de Noviembre después de que el doctor llegara de un caso en el cual se habían metido en un aprieto bastante grande y del cual John no quiso hablar, ese pequeño distanciamiento entre ellos no era ningún problema y como siempre, Mary lo dejo pasar.

Entonces el día de la boda llego y Sherlock en ningún momento se quiso despegar del lado de John, saliendo así en la mayoría de las fotos donde solo ellos dos, Mary y John, debían salir. Mary no le tomo importancia. _"Es el mejor amigo de John"_. Pensaba ingenuamente.

Llego la hora del discurso que el padrino debía dar, a Mary le sorprendió que Sherlock no hiciera mención alguna del tiempo en el que John y ella llevaran juntos como novios, lo dejo pasar creyendo que se debía a que el moreno no conocía lo suficiente de su tiempo juntos ya que este había aparecido recientemente en la vida de ambos, más en el caso de Mary, entonces su boda convirtiéndose en un campo de batalla y con John corriendo tras Sherlock como si su vida se le fuera en ello, no la incomodo, más por que otro amigo de su esposo estaba en peligro.

Con el caso resuelto y el criminal en custodia, la hora del vals llego, con el detective tocando sobre una tarima su preciosa composición y entonces el discurso final.

—Yo siempre estaré ahí, junto a ustedes, siempre—. Dijo mientras dirigía una profunda mirada a la feliz pareja, si Mary hubiese tomado en serio las señales anteriores, sabría que aquello era una declaración de guerra por parte del detective y que eso de _"Las señales del tercero"_ no hacía referencia al bebé que supuestamente se encontraba esperando, más que sirvió para despistarlos, o al menos, despistarla a ella.

Todo comenzaba a hacerse más claro esa mañana, en la que John salió para buscar al hijo de la señora Whitney sin importarle su seguridad ni el lugar de mala muerte en el que se iba a meter y mucho menos que John se preocupara por evitar que ella lo acompañara aun con el conocimiento del embarazo de por medio.

A John no le importo que pasaría con Mary si una horda de drogadictos lo apuñalaban por el simple hecho de meterse en una casa llena de ellos y aún más si estas personas se encontraban desesperadas por sus dosis. El doctor aun así entro.

A Mary le pareció extraño que John no saliera regañando a Isaac Whitney, lo que en verdad le sorprendió es que casi se agarrara a golpes con Sherlock, que se encontraba en la misma casa para adictos, _"Es su mejor amigo y pudo haber sufrido una sobredosis"_. Pensaba Mary de manera ingenua, pero el hecho de ver los ojos llorosos de Sherlock y a un John a punto de entrar en las mismas condiciones, la hizo sospechar, al fin, de algo.

—Llevare a Sherlock a casa. Tú lleva a Isaac a un doctor—. Dijo el rubio, sin esperar siquiera una respuesta por parte de su esposa, de inmediato tomo del brazo al detective y de manera brusca hizo que lo siguiera.

Ante ese hecho ya no había sospechas, algo en su cabeza la hizo estar alerta, pero como siempre, negándose a creer que John no la dejaría de amar y que ahora esperaba un hijo, con eso simplemente desecho la idea absurda que cruzaba por su mente y siguió como si nada, pero con cierta intriga de que si lo que creía sospechar fuera en verdad un simple truco de su mente.

Después llego el chantaje de Magnussen y ella tenía que acabar con cualquier testigo, en verdad creyó que Sherlock no le diría nada a John, pero fue un error más que debió cuidar, porque solo alguien como Sherlock es capaz de hacer que tú mismo te delates y cuando vio las luces de ese estrecho pero largo pasillo encenderse y mostrar a un John bastante cabreado, supo que había sido un error dejar con vida a aquel detective.

— ¡Te disparo! —. Grito el rubio doctor lleno de enojo una vez que habían llegado al departamento, Mary frunció el ceño ante aquella acusación. — ¡Casi te mata!—.

—Es verdad—. Sherlock lucia bastante tranquilo con los gritos de John, aunque entendía que suficientes gritos había con lo que John estaba soltando, no necesitaban a alguien más haciendo escándalo. —Pero también me salvo—. Ante estas palabras el rubio quedo sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo es eso?—. Pregunto con confusión.

—Llamo a la ambulancia—. Respondió el moreno.

— ¡Yo llame a la ambulancia!—.

—Ella la llamo primero, de haberlo dejado en tus manos yo estaría muerto—. Contesto Sherlock, ante esto, John soltó un grito de desesperación. —Estoy en deuda con ella—. Dijo, terminando así con el escándalo que John hacía. —Tomare tu caso—. Dijo dirigiéndose a Mary.

— ¿Cuál caso?—. Pregunto ella.

—El tuyo—. Contesto el detective. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Magnussen también estaba tras de ti?—.

—Porque pensaba deshacerme de él yo misma—. Contesto la rubia.

La navidad llego y John quiso hacer las paces con ella, y aunque Mary no estaba del todo convencida, creyó que John en verdad estaba enamorado de ella y que su intención era la de arreglar la tensa relación entre ellos, que había permanecido en una especie de "Ley del hielo" durante los últimos meses a tal extremo en el que John se vio "forzado" a regresar al 221B de la calle Baker mientras las cosas se calmaban.

En todo ese tiempo, Mary vivió en la angustia de no saber sus sospechas eran verdaderas, aunque todas aquellas dudas desaparecieron en el momento en el que John quiso hablar. Después de un abrazo, todo se volvió negro.

La siguiente cosa que supo fue que Sherlock se había llevado a John y que ahora ambos, mas Sherlock, se encontraban rodeados de agentes del servicio secreto. Sherlock había matado a Magnussen y la deuda con Mary quedo saldada.

Una especie de pánico la invadió cuando aquello ocurrió, pero entonces a Sherlock lo confinaron a una misión del MI6 fuera de la ciudad para evitar ser arrestado, un suspiro de alivio soltó ante la noticia. Una despedida en privado por parte de su esposo y el detective, no la hicieron alterarse, Sherlock se iba y existía una pequeña posibilidad de no volverlo a ver de nuevo.

Por eso, cuando vio el avión despegar, sonrió ante la idea de que su esposo finalmente seria eso, su esposo, John no volvería a ser el compañero de aventuras de Sherlock Holmes.

Justo en el momento en el que iban a entrar en el auto que los llevaría de regreso a la ciudad, un Mycroft bastante sorprendido salió del auto. Una llamada, cientos de señales de televisión invadidas y el gobierno británico entrando en pánico fueron eventos suficientes para que el avión en donde viajaba Sherlock volviera a la pista de aterrizaje.

James Moriarty había vuelto de la tumba y con aquel asesino, también la angustia de Mary por que el detective le quitara al padre de su futura hija.

Es por eso que esa misma tarde cuando vio que John no regresaba de la casa del detective, fue que decidió ir a buscarlo, encontrándose así con aquella escena y con el aroma a sexo que había en todo el departamento, encontrando a la pareja abrazada bajo el largo abrigo del detective.

Entonces, sus autoconvencimientos se derrumbaron, aceptando así de una vez por todas, la realidad que se negaba a aceptar. Las señales del tercero, como bien había dicho Sherlock.

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios, saben que siempre son bien recibidos.

Xeno, off!


End file.
